


Do You Love Me?

by jemmalynette



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Fanvideo, Romance, Sexy, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmalynette/pseuds/jemmalynette
Summary: A sexy little Wolfgang x Kala vid I've been wanting to make for ages! I'm so proud of this one. I hope you like it.For entertainment only.Colouring by kindon18.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Do You Love Me?




End file.
